


One More Scar

by lynol



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: Wolf brought something back from the abandoned dungeon. A boy, once a man, had lost his sanity and was acting like a beast now. Although he hated Hanbei the most, it seemed like Hanbei is the one who pacified him eventually.
Relationships: Hanbei the undying/Kodou Takamine
Kudos: 4





	One More Scar

When Kodou climbed his way back from the depth, Wolf was talking to Doujun for the first time. They were both scared.  _ What is this terrifying creature _ with scars and insects covering all around its body? 

“Do your thing! Shinobi!” Doujun immediately hid himself behind Wolf— although he is the bigger one.

Wolf took his sword and tried to kill the monster, but then he found out it was just a wounded beast—in human form. It was once a human being? Unbelievable…

It was a miracle that Wolf took Kodou back to the temple. Apparently Kodou had lost all his minds and was acting like an untrained hound, aggressive and distrustful, would only behave when given food.

The sculptor gave Wolf an irritated face, but let him keep this stray. Wolf and Emma had to tie him up to a column so he wouldn’t attack them during the cleaning. 

“Are you guys seriously? You really want to keep that thing around?” The merchant was sitting there, frowning and dropping sarcastic words, but later on he joined their work, for he cannot stand their inefficiency.

Hanbei was the last to know that Wolf had brought something back. They were trying to name the boy when Hanbei came to check on the noise. Wolf had hardly come up with any ideas; Emma thought of some cute names while the merchant suggested many stupid ones.

“Kodou.” Hanbei interrupted their discussion.

“What?”

“It was his name. I didn’t know he had survived… if you call this ‘survive’.” Hanbei gazed at him, felt complicated about how he behaved now.

“Kodou? Of the Takamine?” Emma suddenly remembered. “No wonder he looks familiar to me… I’ve seen him once or twice. I’ve heard that he was missing.”

Kodou was quite huge, he’s apparently taller than all the rest in the temple. His eyes were glowing in red, making him seem like a fierce monster. Other than that, he’s a pretty nice looking young lad. 

He kept glaring at Hanbei after Hanbei showed up in front of his face, growling, as if he hated the fact that he couldn’t rush forward and tear Hanbei’s throat.

“He doesn’t like to see you.” Said Wolf.

“Yes. There was something happened between us.”

“What kind of…?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I’d like to hear that.” Said the merchant.

Hanbei promised him he would tell the story after he organized it.

It was starting to snow heavily, so they tried to untie the big boy and take him indoor, but once they loosened the rope, Kodou broke free and pulled Hanbei down by grabbing his shoulders.

He was trying to do the fatal kiss on Hanbei—like those what a tiger would give to its prey. He bit on the mask and failed. How ironic it was something protecting his own face yet it stopped him from hurting his enemy now.

Hanbei pushed him off and tried to pin him down, but the sculptor dropped the words: “What are you all doing?” at this very moment and everyone was distracted— including Kodou. He left Hanbei at once and sprunt to the sculptor.

Although the sculptor is such an experienced warrior, they still had a fight with so many sculptures destroyed. The sculptor was so mad at the others. “You want to keep this bastard you better tie him well from now on!” Yelled the sculptor.

They had no choices but to tie him up at the rugged corridor of the temple. 

Both Wolf and Emma went back to their business, so Hanbei and the merchant had to clean up the mess and take care of the new boy.

When Wolf came back from a long journey he was surprised to see Hanbei sitting on the stairs with Kodou laying head on his thigh.

“Shh, he’s sleeping.” Hanbei told Wolf in a low voice, while his hand was caressing Kodou’s head. It looked exactly like he’s petting a huge dog.

Wolf approached quietly, and glanced at the two of them.

Kodou was sleeping like a log, with one hand holding onto a corner of Hanbei’s clothing. He seemed to be completely relieved; he looked totally different from the time Wolf saw him and brought him back here; he looked clean and peace now.

“You got more scars on your arms.” Wolf saw Hanbei’s arms. Some of the wounds had already formed scabs, yet some of the scratches were still new.

“Yes. But I’m used to it.” Hanbei replies. He already has countless scars on him; it doesn’t matter for him to get one more.


End file.
